


Birthday Special for Tonio

by ItsaMePatches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was soon to be July 14 -- a special day for both Sonika and Tonio. Ah, but since Leon is Tonio's boyfriend, the older Vocaloid wonders if he should pull something personal for Tonio's birthday...</p><p>But what?</p><p>...Tonio likes cake, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Special for Tonio

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday story for Tonio! This was done a year ago, and I had planned to post the story here on the 14th of July, but forgot. Oops.
> 
> Oh well, here's another Engloid story for this site! Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

    "So, Leon…“ Sonika spoke up as she plopped down beside the special house guest on the living room couch, "are you going to tell me what you’ve got for my birthday?”  
  
    "Why would I go and do something like that for?“ the blonde huffed softly in reply and turned his head a bit from her. "That would ruin the surprise, Sonika!”  
  
    "Aww! Not even a hint?“  
    "Not even the slightest.”  
  
    "Poo,“ she grumbled with a pout. "Could ya, at least, tell me what you’re gonna get your boyfriend in there?” Sonika questioned, pointing over at the kitchen with her thumb. “You’re gonna get something neat for Uncle Tonio, right?”  
  
    Leon blinked. Oh, crap. To be honest, he didn’t know what exactly to give the opera singer for his birthday. Would Tonio care about the value of the present he received from him? Aah…what would Tonio want for his birthday, though? When he, Lola, and Miriam came to visit the household, he managed to ask a few of the house’s residence on what Tonio would’ve like for his birthday, but they all weren’t certain either!  
  
    The oldest Engloid let out a sigh. “Good grief, good question. I haven’t thought about what to give Tonio. I–I mean…what would he want for his birthday? Any ideas, Sonika?”  
  
    She hummed in thought; although she only did it for ten seconds. Sonika cupped a hand under her chin and answered thoughtfully, “Well, Uncle Tonio’s okay with pretty much anything…”  
  
    "Any suggestions? I tried my best on Valentines, so…“  
    ”…your encounter with him on _Valentines Day_ was your best?“  
    "Don’t judge me, you.”  
  
    "Sorry, sorry.“ Sonika thought again for a moment or two; however, she perked up in her seat when an idea struck her. Of course! This idea was perfect! "Hey, Leon! I just had a bloody _wicked_ idea!”  
  
    Leon inquired, "What is it?"  
  
    She instantly replied, saying, ” _I_ think you should give Uncle Tonio something _special_ tomorrow for his birthday!“  
  
    "How though?”  
    "Simple! We get a big cake, you go inside, and then you pop out in whatever you wanna wear and surprise him!“  
  
    He stared at her in complete silence, practically taken back by her idea. ”…excuse me?“  
  
    "Get a cake,” she explained again, “get you inside the cake, and then you pop out of it in whatever kind of clothes you wanna wear for him!”  
  
    "Sonika, please!“  
    "What’s the harm in doing it? I think it’s funny!”  
  
    "First of all,“ Leon interjected, lowering his voice, "Tonio’s in the kitchen with Lola right now, I’m pretty sure both of them can hear us discussing this. Second of all, how am I supposed to get in a cake and then pop out of it?”  
  
    The teenager waved it off cheerfully. “Oh calm down, Leo. They’re not going to hear us from there! Anyway, it’s pretty simple! We have to have a centre hollowed out for you to get in, and then the cake will surround it!”  
  
    "…still sounds silly.“  
    "But don’t you want to do something great for your boyfriend~?”  
  
    "Well,“ Leon admitted, placing a hand behind his neck whilst his eyes darted from Sonika’s stare, "yeah, of course, but…what would I even wear? Don’t people usually do it in the nude, or near to being naked? I can’t do that in front of Ollie!”  
  
    "Wear tight clothing, or a shirt that shows a bit of chest.“  
    ”…I guess…that could work.“  
  
    Sonika immediately stood up as she beamed a grin at him. "Great! I’m gonna grab Miriam and Prima, and then the three of us will get the stuff we need! You stay here, okay?”  
  
    Before Leon could say an “okay” or a “good luck with that” to the girl, Sonika dashed upstairs to get Miriam and Prima in order to go out “shopping” for a while. Leon scratched behind his neck, parts of him wondering if popping out of Tonio’s cake would really be a good “present”. Perhaps he should sneak out and buy something for him, just in case the “cake plan” didn’t work like Sonika was envisioning.  
  
    Tight clothes. Hmm…he might have a few in the very back of his wardrobe.  
  
    "I like chocolate cakes, by the way,“ a familiar voice sounded from the kitchen, causing Leon to jump in his seat.  
  
    ”…er, thanks, love.“  
    "You’re welcome,” Tonio responded.

 

* * *

 

**July 14 -- seven in the morning...**

 

* * *

  
  
  
    " _Blimey_ , Leon!“  
    "What?”  
  
    "Those clothes are really tight!“  
    "Well, I couldn’t pop out naked or anything, so this was the best next thing!”  
  
    "Hm, yeah, and we kind of agreed to it, didn’t we?“ Sonika questioned as she watched Leon carefully lower himself into the hollow inside of the four and a half foot tall cake, her eyes almost looking a bit too much at the clothes hugging Leon’s body. "Bet you that Uncle Tonio will eat you up~…” she added with a cheeky grin.  
  
    "Wouldn’t mind if he did,“ Leon snickered in reply. "It’s _his_ birthday, after all.”  
  
    She blinked, then her eyes widened and she felt her ears burn read at the perverted thought which flashed in her mind as soon as she heard Leon’s response. “…oh…I–I was kinda kidding for a second there,” she squeaked, “b–but you know, it’s _his birthday_! Do whatever the hell you two want, even if it’s something lewd! I won’t judge~!”  
  
    He quirked his brows at her, somewhat confused. “Wait, I forgot. What does it mean to ‘eat someone’ in an explicit term?”  
  
    Sonika zipped over to him and whispered a few accurate words into his ear, followed by Leon scrunching his eye brows upon hearing the answer. She went back to the kitchen counter whilst Lola made her way in, adjusting her hair for a moment. “So yeah, that’s pretty much it. Have you done that before?”  
  
    Leon cried out, "Sonika, _please_! Can you _not_ ask that in front of Lola?”  
  
    "I’m not even going to ask what the two of you were talking about,“ Lola simply said. "Anyway, are you going to be okay in there?” she asked the blond.  
  
    "I should be. Is Tonio up?“  
    "He is, he’s just refusing to come out of his room right now.”  
    "He still does that on his birthday…?“  
  
    "Ah, no worries!” Sonika chimed, “Poor Uncle Tonio goes through some self-worth issues on the night before our birthday, so…I’m gonna go check on him.” As she dashed out of the kitchen, the two other Vocaloids heard her call, “I’ll be back downstairs with him in a few minutes!”  
  
    "So,“ Lola spoke up, catching Leon’s attention, "you going to…do something special tonight with him?”  
  
    "Lola, _please_ …not you too.“  
    "Kidding.”  
    "Oh.“  
    "I have a feeling you two will since it’s _his_ birthday.”  
    "…“

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
    "Hey Elder, are you going to be okay?”  
  
    "Yes,“ Tonio’s voice muffled in reply from behind the door.  
  
    "You don’t _sound_ fine,” Bruno commented, raising a brow while Clara leaned against the wall with crossed arms behind her friend. “Are you not feeling well again. Tends to happen a lot when it’s your birthday.”  
  
    "His confidence is probably low again,“ Clara said as she lifted a hand and brushed a part of her fringe which got in front of her eyes. "Poor Elder.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
    In the opera singer’s room, Tonio was laying on his back with a pillow covering his face whilst Prima sat beside him on the bed, holding one of his hands for the sake of it.  
  
    "Tonio dear,“ Prima suggested, "perhaps we should leave the room? It’s your birthday…! Don’t you want to see what everyone has in store for you?”  
  
    "Not really, no,“ he murmured.  
  
    "Dear…”  
    "Prima, please understand that this isn’t me refusing to accept everyone’s generosity; I simply can’t stand my own birthday because it’s about _me_. That makes sense, doesn’t it?“  
  
    "But,” she interjected, frowning at the younger Vocaloid, “I thought you’ve gotten better since Sonika's little talk to you from a few years ago...”  
  
    "Those feelings still come back, though.“  
    ”…oh, I see.“

 

* * *

  
  
    "Tony’s still in his room?” Big Al asked as he followed Sonika down the hallway, where Tonio’s room was located.  
  
    "Still,“ she replied. "Poor Uncle Tonio. I wish he still didn’t act like this.”  
  
    "Maybe he’ll feel better once he comes downstairs and sees the surprise?“  
    "Hopefully. Leon’s wearing some pretty great clothes, too, so…”  
    " _Heh_ …! Tony’s gonna like that.“  
  
    "Damn _straight_ , he will~…” Sonika held a giggle in when she said that.  
  
    Seconds later, the two joined Bruno and Clara in the hall. Sonika immediately made her way to Tonio’s bedroom door with a tiny smirk still on her face from her conversation with Al. She lifted a closed fist and began to knock at the door, saying, “Uncle Tonio _ooo_! Happy Birthday, fellow birthday Vocaloid! Come on out! Leon made you a yummy lookin’ cake for you!”  
  
    Tonio uncovered his face as soon as he heard Sonika’s perky voice at his door. “So he went and actually made a cake for me, after all?”  
  
    "Yeah! Totally chocolate all over! Leon said chocolate was your favourite, so…“  
    ”…“  
  
    Prima felt a smile tugging at her mouth when she watched Tonio sit up on the bed with messy hair and his tired eyes opening all the way. "Does that sound good, Tonio?”  
  
    "W–well, it isn’t…“ he muttered, ”…as though I want to be down there. I’ll have Leon’s cake, but…that’s it.“  
  
    "Innuendo~!” Sonika chimed.  
  
    "Sonika, don’t you bloody start before I even step out of my room.“  
    "Sorry~…”

 

* * *

  
  
  
    "There he is!“ Sweet Ann grinned widely as she saw Tonio coming down the steps with Sonika and the others behind them. "Happy Birthday, mate! Glad to see you’ve decided to come down!”  
  
    Tonio huffed quietly whilst his cheeks turned a light shade of red from embarrassment, thanks to everyone else in the living room staring directly at him. “D–don’t get me wrong. I didn’t want to come down here, but…Leon said he made a special cake for me, so…I want to have some of his cake. It would be a shame not to have it, right?”  
  
    James chirped in reply, sitting on top of Oliver’s head.  
  
    "He said 'yeah’,“ Oliver translated for the other Vocaloids.  
  
    "Well~…” Yohioloid, known as Hio to the family, added in, grinning, “I heard that Leon knows how to bake well, so I get what you mean, Tonton. Leon’s cake might be pretty good! Hopefully, he’ll let us all have a piece and not keep it to just you.”  
  
    "I hope he’ll let me have some of his cake, too,“ Sonika mumbled innocently, "I mean, it’s my birthday and stuff.”  
  
    Clara, in the meanwhile, leaned over to Al and Bruno, whispering, “Hey, does this feel like some sort of innuendo, or am I the only one noticing at the moment?”  
  
    While Al stared at her, blinking and looking a little confused; Bruno held in a laugh and grinned.  
  
    "Where’s Leon?“ Tonio asked no one in particular, taking notice that he was the only one missing in their group.  
  
    All of them shrugged in response.  
  
    "Funny,” he murmured under his breath. “I was somewhat expecting him to come behind and grab me like he’s tried before.”  
  
    Maika openly chuckled with a grin. “Aww, how cute! Elder misses his boyfriend!”  
  
    Tonio immediately said to her without hesitation just as Miriam stepped out of the kitchen, removing an apron, “ _Zitto, amico_.”

    “Tonio!” Miriam cheerfully said, smiling at the opera singer. “Happy Birthday! We were wondering when you were going to come out of your room.”  
  
    "Oh, Miriam. Thank you…“  
    "Anyway, I’m guessing that you’re wondering where Leon is. Am I right?”  
  
    "A little, yes,“ he answered. "He made some cake for my birthday, so…I decided to come out here and have some of it. It would be rather rude not to accept his cake after doing it for me, wouldn’t it?”  
  
    "That’s true.“ Miriam nodded in understanding. "Leon’s baking is wonderful.”  
  
    That was when Lola finally entered the living room, pushing a nearly five-foot tall chocolate cake to the center on a low floor cart. “Happy Birthday there, Tonio! Glad to see you joining us for your joint birthday with Sonika.”  
  
    Sonika zipped right beside Tonio, grinning from ear to ear whilst Tonio glanced at her for a moment, and then glanced back to the delicious chocolate cake. Ah yes, the cake. If one were to see this tall chocolate cake, covered in a darker chocolate icing, sprinkles, and red roses made from red icing, they would almost drool. Heck, everyone in the room was able to smell the freshly baked cake’s aroma.  
  
    "What do you think?“ Lola asked Tonio. "Leon wanted to make sure it was perfect for you.”  
  
    Aah, it certainly looks delicious; that thought ran through Tonio’s head as he stepped towards the cake, being handed a spoon by Miriam on the way. He quietly scooped a piece of the chocolate goodness into his spoon, and then he, in a near elegant manner, ate the cake from the spoon. Aah, good god…if only he were the only one in the living room, he’d make a small sound at the moist, sweet cake which practically felt as though it was melting in his mouth. Since he was, sadly, in front of the other Vocaloids in the residence, Tonio chose to simply nod, then lick his lips in case of left over icing.  
  
    "Looks like Leon has Tonio’s approval,“ Ann spoke up with amusement written on her face.  
  
    "Is it good?” Avanna asked the opera singer, who nodded and took another piece of the cake and shoveled it into his mouth. “That’s nice,” she said as she smiled. “I heard Leon down here around two in the morning, trying to get everything ready, I imagine.”  
  
    Tonio, again, was about to take another scoop until he noticed Sonika watching him like a hopeful puppy. Well, this day was also Sonika’s birthday, so…  
  
    "Did you want to try, Sonika?“  
    "Leon’s cake? Heck yes, I would!”  
  
    Sonika joined Tonio in front of the cake whilst he lifted another spoonful of cake, this time holding it to where Sonika stood. Sonika, without any hesitation at all, bit the piece off the spoon and swallowed it.  
  
    "Blimey,“ she exclaimed, "that’s good!”  
  
    "Another piece?“  
    "Of course!”  
  
    Aah, damn it. He wished Leon was here right now to, at least, thank the blonde Vocaloid for baking such a delicious cake. Where on earth was he, anyway? Perhaps he should ask Lola, since the two of them were close, thus giving him the assumption that they know where the other went without error.  
  
    Just as he was scooping another serving, something at the top of the tall cake burst, causing chocolate and parts of the cake itself to fly everywhere, hitting everyone in the room and making some of them yelp from the sudden “explosion”. What the hell, what the bloody hell just happened?!  
  
    Since some of the cake flew into his face, Tonio quickly dropped the spoon and wiped his face off with his hands, brushing the food over his shoulder whilst the other Vocaloids did the same.  
  
    "I see you like my cake, love. Glad to hear that!“ a familiar voice chimed from above, capturing Tonio’s attention.  
  
    Oh good Lord it’s Leon in the cake.  
  
    Yes indeed, there was Leon, standing from inside of the cake with his body partially covered in chocolate and icing, though not as bad as everyone else in the living room. Odd, those clothes…he had never seen Leon wear such a tight light blue t-shirt before…and ones that showed his shoulders, rather suggestive. His blonde hair was loosely tied behind into a tiny ponytail, good god indeed. Leon looked rather…attractive.  
  
    " _Crikey_ , Leo!” Ann chuckled out as she plucked a piece of cake from her hair. “I’m pretty sure emergin’ from the cake wasn’t supposed to do this.”  
  
    Leon chuckled as well, although this was a brief one. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. Anyway,” he changed the subject as he glanced down at Tonio, “you like my cake? Really?”  
  
    "Pretty much so, yes,“ Tonio answered him calmly, nodding. "Why are you wearing such a tight-fitting shirt, by the way?”  
  
    "…erm…ah-ha…it’s…for you.“  
    "It is?”

    “To be honest,” Leon said as he lowered his voice and leaned forward to keep the conversation between the two of them, “I was going to come out naked or nearly naked but…”  
  
    "The children here, right?“  
    "Yeah.”  
  
    "That’s all right though,“ Tonio assured him. "Your cake, in general, makes up for it…and perhaps what you’re wearing.”  
  
    Leon grinned at the younger Vocaloid. “Don’t you want to try the other cake I have for you?” he asked as he made a hand gesture at himself, mostly where his body was covered in chocolate.  
  
    In the background, while a food fight was beginning to break out thanks to Hio and Maika, Miriam could be heard saying, “Not in front of Oliver!”  
  
    "And what about the cake they’re currently tossing back there?“ Tonio questioned, on time with Ann tossing a piece of the chocolate cake at Miriam, directly at the back of her head. "I mean…what the hell? They’re tossing about my cake, having a bloody food fight!”  
  
    Leon immediately offered, “I can be your cake~…” with a sly grin as he wrapped an arm around Tonio’s shoulder. “Once I get out of here, you can _have me_ ~…”  
  
    He stared at him whilst his face burned red at the thought, however, he said, “Leon, please…not in front of the others, at least.”  
  
    "Later then?“  
    " _Much_ later.”  
  
    "Well, I guess until that 'later’ comes, I need to say something to you.“  
    "Wh–what is it?”  
  
    Leon, as carefully as he could, leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Happy birthday, Tonio~…”  
  
    "Make sure not to fall out of that cake, pretty boy,“ Tonio whispered back.  
  
    "Trust me, I won't–!”  
  
    And that was when Leon toppled over Tonio with the cake.

 

* * *

 

 

**end!**


End file.
